A Princess From The Moon!
by nekobaranyan
Summary: bagaimana jika genso private school kedatangan orang dari bulan? AU, OOC, OC, Typo, dll.
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

Halo semua! Saya masih baru disini jadi mohon maaf kalo gaje dan typo dan pendek amir *dihajar massa*

Disclaimer:

Dynasty Warrior adalah kepunyaan Koei sedangkan Touhou Project punya Team Sanghai Alice, tapi Yue Mao punya saya!*dirajam*

\(^o^)/

"Dah paman, dah bibi aku pergi dulu!"

"Hati-hati dikereta! Awas jambret!".

Namaku Yue Mao. Aku tinggal bersama paman dan bibi ku. Sekarang aku kelas satu SMA di Genso private school. Tapi aku ini lompat kelas karena kejeniusanku (katanya)

"awaaaaaaaaaasss!" teriak seseorang sambil terbang dengan sapu nya.

Yup, kalian benar. Dia Marisa Kirisame, kakak kelasku, juga seorang penyihir.

"sabar bu…." Desah Reimu

Dia teman Marisa. Namanya Reimu Hakurei.

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat sekumpulan amoeba orang yang pastinya aku kenal.

"hai Liu Chan gege, hai Xing Cai jiejie, hai Guan Ping gege, hai Alice jiejie, dan hai Shanghai"sapaku.

"hai juga. Ngomong-ngomong Marisa mana?"kata Alice

"masuk duluan, tapi tumben juga dia masuk pagi, biasanya ke kourindo" jawabku

"oh, syukurlah"

"loh kok Syukur sih? Cieee pasti karena jiejie suka sama Kourin gege"godaku

"GAK! Aku gak suka sama dia, hmph!" katanya dengan muka memerah

"ada UFO….."

Dan dimulailah kegajean yang dialami mereka…..

\(^o^)/

Hueeeeeeeeeeeeee! Pendek banget! Btw nanti emang beneran ada UFO jatuh.

See you next time!*sok inggris*


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess is coming!

Nya~ ini chap kedua, mohon maaf kalo cerita ini gaje, jelek, OOC, OC, dll

Disclaimer: DW punya Koei sedangkan Touhou punya'a ZUN

\(^o^)/

"ada UFO…"

!

Sebuah benda asing berbentuk kapal selam dengan tidak elitnya jatuh di halaman Genso Private School

Para murid pun heboh atas jatuhnya kapal selam(?) itu

"wah apaan tuh? Kapal selam?"kata Marisa

"kyaaaaa! Zhong Hui, aku takuuuut"kata seorang gadis, kayaknya itu Wang Mei Yin

"Alien, cepat keluaaaaaaaaaaaar"teriak Ying Fang

"eh, kayaknya ada yang keluar tuh!"

Dan ya, tiba-tiba aja sesosok mahluk keluar dari UFO itu

"Eirin, sekarang kita dimanaaaaaaaaaa!"teriak mahluk berambut panjang

"sepertinya kita ada di Bumi, Tuan Putri"jawab mahluk yang bernama Eirin itu, kayaknya dia sewot

"se…..sebenarnya kalian siapa?"Tanya Jiang Wei, sang Ketua OSIS

"oh, kami….. kami adalah manusia bulan dan ini tuan putri Kaguya Houraisan"jawab mahluk dengan telinga kelinci tersebut

"umm, tuan putri? Apakah orang gaje tersebut itu putri bulan?" gumamku

"dan sekarang, dengan kekuatan bulan, aku akan menguasai bumi hyehyehyehyehye"kata Kaguya

Krik krik krik

"ehem, apakah kau tahu ruang kepala sekolah?"Tanya Eirin

"oh silahkan…."

\(^o^)/

Hueeeeeeee gaje banget!

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3:meet the school

**Horyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ini chap ketiga, enjoy!**

**\(^o^)/**

Para mahluk bulan pun pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah

"BRAAKKK!"

"ALAMAKJAM! Siapa itu!"

"WAHAHAHA! Aku adalah putri bulan!" kata Kaguya sambil ketawa gaje

"umm, kami adalah orang-orang bulan dan dia adalah Kaguya Houraisan… bolehkah kami berbicara sebentar?" kata Eirin sambil sewot ngeliat hime-nya ketawa gaje

"oh boleh, silahkan"jawab Yukari Yakumo, sang kepala sekolah

Sambil duduk sang putri pun berkata "sebenarnya kami ingin mengajak beberapa orang yang ada di bumi, tiba-tiba pesawat kami jatuh ke sini. Mungkin orang-orang yang berhak datang ke bulan ada di sini"

"gitu aja?"Tanya Yukari

"iya, emang kenapa?"

"gak, gak apa-apa. Apakah kalian mau melihat salah satu kelas yang ada disini?"tawar Yukari

"bolehlah, boleh"

Sementara itu di kelas 1-B…

"KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! Maksudnya ini apa!" teriak Koishi, sang 3#autis

"hahhhh… Baca aja rumusnya….." desah Satori, sang kakak

"UNYUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" udah ditebak siapa yang teriak

Tiba-tiba author pun datang dan diiringi mars pidato "kalo mau belajar jangan begini caranya. Pakai otak!"

"berisik" kataku dalam hati

Tiba-tiba saja mahluk yang jatuh tadi mendobrak pintu kelas kami sambil berkata "AKU KAGUYA HOURAISAN! DENGAN KEKUATAN BULAN, AKU AKAN MENGHUKUMMU!"

Krikkrikkrik

"oke Kaguya-hime, ini ketiga kalinya anda berteriak"kata mahluk yang kedua saking sewotnya

"i…..iya Eirin…" kata Kaguya

"hmm, kelas ini rapi. Pantas saja pesawatnya jatuh kesini" gumam Kaguya

"nah, sudah liat kan?" kata kepala sekolah

Mereka pun pergi keluar tanpa salam dahulu

**\(^o^)/**

**Horyaaaa! RnR please**


End file.
